megamanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diggers
.]] '''Diggers', known as Digouters (ディグアウター Diguautā) in the Japanese version of the games, are people in the world of the Mega Man Legends series. Diggers are those who explore the ancient ruins found below the ground all over Terra (Earth), in search of Refractors (a powerful source of energy) and other useful items such as ancient technology.Mega Man Legends 3 Devroom: The World of Mega Man Legends and other valuable items. Going on a dig can be very dangerous due to the traps and hostile Reaverbots found in the ruins, and, as such, Diggers must be licensed to enter many of these ruins. Diggers are usually separated by two different roles—The Main Diver, who is the one who goes into the underground ruins, and the Spotter, who navigates them through the ruins with computers and radar technology. Characteristics Although there are a variety of reasons that may motivate a Digger to enter the ruins, they are often not just treasure hunters. There are many respectable Diggers that retrieve Refractors and other ancient technology from the ruins for the good of society. Most civilization makes use of Holon technology that was left behind by the ancients, and high quality Refractors are needed to power these technologies for use throughout the current civilization. Thus, civilization is very dependent on the work of Diggers.Mega Man Legends opening scene. There are, however, other kinds of people who are interested in the ruins. Those who are motivated by greed and fortune and don't respect the laws are predominantly Air Pirates. Many Diggers search for the legendary Mother Lode, a treasure rumored to be so great that were it discovered, it would provide so much power that the world need never fear of running out of energy and will make its owner rich. As a team Diggers seldom work alone due to the dangers that are found in the underground ruins. In many cases, one digger will be the one to enter the ruin itself, while the other digger monitors the ruin from the outside, providing information about Reaverbot signals and where to go from within the ruin. The Digger who enters the ruin is known as the Main Diver (メインダイバー), and is also known as the leading diver. The Digger who stays behind above the ground to monitor the ruin and give support is called the Spotter, and is also known as the Operator (オペレーター). Notable Diggers and Teams *Mega Man Volnutt - He is the main character of the series and the main male protagonist who operates as the Main Diver. He and Roll Caskett work together as team. *Roll Caskett - She is Mega Man's best friend and the main female protagonist who operates as the Spotter. She and Mega Man Volnutt work together as a team. *Barrell Caskett - A prominent Digger and scholar, known as The Invincible Barrell. *Verner Von Bluecher - A long time companion of Barrell's. He used his fortune to build the Sulpher Bottom to further his research on Forbidden Island. *Banner - Now known as Joe. Roll's father. He journeyed to Forbidden Island with Matilda and supposedly never returned. *Matilda Caskett - Roll's mother. She journeyed to Forbidden Island with Banner and supposedly never returned. *The Guildmaster - A longtime Digger who became the leader of the Digger's Guild on Nino Island. *Art - A Digger who came to Kattelox Island hoping to uncover the mystery of the Legendary Disaster. *Junk Shop Owner - A former Digger who now owns the Lightning Parts Center Junk Shop at the Apple Market on Kattelox Island. *Junk Shop Owner's Wife - A former Digger and the wife of the man who owns the Lightning Parts Center in the Apple Market on Kattelox Island. *Uncle Digg - An old and famous Digger that writes messages for other Diggers throughout the underground ruins. His last dig was in the Shala-Kun Ruins. *Dantz - A somewhat odd Digger. He.is trying to explore the Shala-Kun Ruins. *Maude - A somewhat scary Digger. She is trying to explore the Shala-Kun Ruins. *Perl - A somewhat fake Digger. She.is trying to explore the Shala-Kun Ruins. *Zhig - One of the two Digger twins. He.is trying to explore the Shala-Kun Ruins. *Zhag - One of the two Digger twins. He.is trying to explore the Shala-Kun Ruins. *Roxette - A somewhat mysterious Digger. She.is trying to explore the Shala-Kun Ruins. *Tuttle - A somewhat philosophical Digger. He.is trying to explore the Shala-Kun Ruins. *Russell - A somewhat honorable Digger. He.is trying to explore the Shala-Kun Ruins. References